1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recirculating roller bearing assemblies, and more particularly to a linear recirculating roller bearing of the type including a plurality of rollers which are operable independent of each other and are contained in a raceway for rolling recirculating movement along parallel, spaced apart, load bearing and return surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical chain-type, linear recirculating roller bearing assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,703 to Thomson and Magee. The roller bearing assembly includes a shaft, numerous rolling elements, a raceway having a load bearing surface and an unloaded return surface, and means for redirection of the loaded rolling elements. The rolling elements are mounted on a chain and are free to rotate on the chain and to roll in the direction of axial displacement.
While the chain type roller bearing is highly effective, elimination of the need for the chain connecting links would provide a significant improvement for said bearing assemblies. For example, the expense associated with the chain manufacture would be eliminated. Thus, the special fixtures and tooling associated therewith would also be eliminated. Additionally, the ends of the carriage races require special spherical grinding to provide a path for the roller chain assembly, and as such would be eliminated.
Also, the chain assembly and rolling elements are open to the environment and require special seals to prevent the migration of contaminants into the bearing. Incorporation of a protective housing would provide a major advance for sealing and lubrication in bearings of this type.
I have invented a linear roller bearing of this type which satisfactorily eliminates the chain and permits the rollers to function independently of each other in an improved manner.